Delirious Awkward Moments
by fmdevil
Summary: After mistakenly buying some hallucinogenic mushrooms, Nami starts hallucinating and choas ensures. When she starts freaking out, she ends up turning to Zoro to help her calm n be taken as nakamaship if you want.


Author Notes: This one takes place sometime in the post time skip.

For the record: I do not own One Piece.

**Delirious Awkward Moments**

In the New World: After their recent exploits on Fishman Island, the World Famous Mugiwara Crew was in desperate need of more supplies. The fact that their captain had a bottomless pit for a stomach never helped this situation. So they made port at one of the more normal islands that was known for its huge markets, and shopping districts. Early in the morning, as soon as the ship was docked the crew had almost all but abandoned the 1000 Sunny, except for Brook who stayed behind to watch their beloved ship, to go and satisfy their own interests.

Zoro was the first to disappear, most likely looking for someplace to find a drink, but in all honesty, probably just getting lost instead. Sanji had gone to the market to start restocking supplies with the assistance of Franky and Usopp. Robin and Chopper had decided to go off to the many local book stores that the shopping district had. Which left Nami and Luffy: Nami had decided to go do some shopping of her own and had asked her captain to come along to help carry her purchases, this of course failed because as the orange haired navigator was browsing through a clothing store, the forever energetic Luffy had saw something that caught his interest and had took off after it, leaving Nami behind. So now said navigator was wandering the streets looking for Luffy alone, when she spotted a beautiful female street merchant with many unusual items, just the type of stand that Luffy would stop at.

Nami waited patiently as the woman was finishing up with a male customer; she couldn't help but notice that the man, who was probably in his late 30's, was a very scary, gruff looking man with rough yellowish skin, most likely from years of drug and alcohol abuse. She wished she had a camera so that she could take picture to show Zoro what he might be in for if he kept drinking the way he did. _'Then again, I'm talking about Zoro, maybe he would end up looking like this guy if he was actually human._' she mused to herself as she watched the man pay the woman 15,000 Beli for what looked like a small jar of mushrooms.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The man said to Nami as he turned around and started walking away from the stand.

_'Yep, definitely future Zoro_' Nami thought to herself while giving the man an evil stare as he walked down the street.

"May I help you, young miss?" Nami turned to see the sales merchant looking at her with a polite smile, much like the one Robin gives her. The sales woman had the face of a woman in her mid-20s: but her eyes looked much older than that to Nami. She wore a white scarf over her head to hide her from the sun, covering her hair completely. "Are you alright, young miss?"

Realizing she had been staring, a small blush came across Nami's face. "I'm fine. Sorry about that." Nami said snapping herself out of her thoughts. "You haven't seen an idiot wearing a straw-hat, have you?"

"No I haven't." The woman politely replied. "But while I have you here would you care to see some of the items I have?"

"Not to offend you, but I don't think you have anything here for me."

"Oh, but I have just the thing." the woman quickly replied. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me; you were trying to figure out what was wrong with my face correct?"

"No I… That is…" Nami was dumbfounded; she had thought she might have offended the merchant.

"It's quite alright dear; I get it all the time." The woman said waving her hand to reassure Nami everything was fine "It's because of these mushrooms." The woman then grabbed a small jar of mushrooms with a red lid on it from one of the shelves on her stand. "They have great restoration properties for the skin; they literally take years off of your appearance."

Nami looked at the woman very skeptically. "Yeah, right." she stated sarcastically.

"No, I'm quite serious, look." The woman lowered her scarf to reveal several grey streaks throughout her once jet black hair. "Though the mushrooms do wonders for your skin, they can't do anything for your hair."

"So that guy earlier was buying those from you?"

"No." The woman said giving a small chuckle. "The mushrooms he bought are used for more of a recreational use." The woman then went into full blown saleswoman mode. "So, all it takes is one of these mushrooms a week to keep your skin looking great, and since they are already dried, they last for a really long time, and I like you, so if you buy now, I'll give you a really great deal."

Nami was still skeptical, but she could never pass up a deal. "How much?"

"Only 8,000 Beli."

"2,000." Nami said flatly.

"No way, that's giving them away, 7,000."

"4,000" Nami retorted.

"Now look here, I said I like you, and I actually meant that so 6,000." The woman responded with a small tick starting to appear on her forehead.

"5,000 Beli, and that's as high as I'll go." Nami said, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and looked down the street to show the woman she was serious about walking away if she had to.

"Fine… 5,000 Beli, but you better appreciate it you little brat." The merchant then stuck out her hand for Nami to shake to confirm the deal.

Nami shook the woman's hand, and exchanged Beli for the mushrooms. "By the way, how old are you?" The navigator asked the saleswoman.

"Now, now, you never ask a lady her age." The woman responded with a sly smile.

With that response, Nami simply smiled and made her leave from the stand, she would resume her search for Luffy for several more minutes before giving up and going back to her own shopping. '_Ah well, he might be an idiot, but he always manages to find his own way back eventually, unlike someone else we all know._' She thought to herself as she made her way through the streets to the next clothing store.

-0-0-0-0-

A few hours had past and everyone with the exception of Zoro and Nami had already returned to the 1000 Sunny. Chopper and Robin were in the infirmary putting away the new medical supplies while discussing their newly purchased books. Sanji, Franky, and Brook were in the storeroom putting away all of the provisions that were bought at the market, while Usopp was keeping Luffy busy out on the lawn deck telling him about the time he single handedly took out two Sea King's with only one pachinko, while Luffy eagerly listened despite it being an obvious lie.

While on the deck, Luffy and Usopp heard the usual bickering of their two absent nakama getting closer to the ship, coming from the harbor.

"Oi woman, remind me again how I got roped into carrying all these damn bags?" The green haired swordsman asked the navigator as he trailed behind her with both of his arms full of shopping bags.

"That's easy, you're doing it to show me how grateful you are for me finding you wandering around lost, and bringing you back to the ship." Nami replied to Zoro without looking back.

"How many times have I told you? I wasn't lost! I was looking for someplace to get a drink, which this damn island doesn't seem to have." Zoro stated rather irritably.

Nami turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow; she then tilted her head to look past him at the two bars that were located right next to the harbor. Instead of saying anything she gave a simple shrug of her shoulders, and then turned around to continue walking towards the ship with Zoro still in tow. Upon reaching the ship, Nami looked up from the harbor to see Luffy and Usopp hanging over the railing.

"Oi Zoro! Nami! What took you guys so long?" Luffy asked excitedly with his trade mark smile beaming from ear to ear. "I want to set sail so we can find another adventure."

Nami's face turned into an instant scowl as she stomped up the gang plank, making a beeline straight for her captain. Once within striking distance, she delivered a vicious right hand down onto the top of Luffy's head. "What took me so long was my retard for a captain took off on me after he had said he would help me go shopping!" Nami screamed at the rubber-man, while grabbing Luffy's vest and shaking him violently "If I hadn't found Zoro lost in the lingerie store I would have had to carry all of my bags back myself!"

"Oi, you didn't have to tell them that part!" Zoro screamed with a blush forming on his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Shishishi" Luffy chuckled. "I smelt something really good and went to go find it. Besides if I hadn't left, you might not have found Zoro looking for lingerie and we wouldn't be able to leave yet, so it all worked out."

"I wasn't looking for lingerie! I thought it was a bar!" Zoro screamed, this time his face was completely red.

Usopp, while standing at a safe distance, was covering his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh at the scene that was taking place in front of him. The rest of the crew had come out of the kitchen area and was now on the lawn deck to see what all the commotion was about.

"Did someone say something about lingerie?" Franky inquired while raising his sunglasses. Now everyone's interest was piqued. "Was someone shopping for some?"

"Yeah, Zoro and Nami." Luffy responded.

Upon hearing Luffy answer Franky's question, Nami released her hands from her captain's vest, as a horrified expression took over her face. "Th... Th... That's not what happened." She quickly tried to explain, furiously waving her hands in front of the crew. "He was already there when I walked in."

"Zoro-san, how could you? It breaks my heart that you didn't ask me to come along, though I have no heart to break! Skull Joke! Yohohoho..!" The skeletal musician stated cheerily. "I would have been more than happy to give my expert opinion."

"I… I…" The swordsman was at a loss for words as the entire situation seemed to just be getting worse.

"What's lingerie and why was Zoro shopping for it?" The innocent Chopper asked curiously.

"It's a type women's underwear doctor-san, and maybe he planned on buying someone it for a special occasion." Robin responded with her trademark polite smile.

"I wasn't there to buy anyone, anything!" Zoro tried to explain, only getting more frustrated as each moment passed.

"I believe the marimo. After all, with a scary face like that, he wouldn't have anyone to give it to anyway." The cook intervened with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hell, he probably sent any of the customers in the store running for the hills from his ugly mug."

"Well, actually…" Nami put her index finger up to her chin as she recalled the scene from the store. "When I walked in, there were several women trying to convince him to let them model for him." With this being said Sanji's mouth dropped open, while a dark cloud formed over his head.

"Yeow..! Way to go swords-bro! Very manly..!" Franky approved with a big thumbs up. "So what'd ya like best; Satin, Lace, or Leather?"

"What about the panties?" Brook asked. "Did you like Sport, Thong, or G-string? Please tell me there was G-string Zoro-san."

"Or did you prefer the camisoles, corsets, or bustier kenshi-san?"

"R-Robin? You too?" The navigator asked the archeologist, who only responded with a slight shrug of the shoulders and a smile.

Being bombarded by all the questions, Zoro was finding the moment more and more awkward, he had to escape and fast. "I… I got to get the hell out of here!" Zoro stated as he tried to make his exit towards the aquarium bar only to forget something.

"Oi, Zoro. Where the hell are you going with my bags?" Nami yelled, stopping Zoro in his tracks.

Said swordsman looked down at his arms and realized he had been holding her bags the entire time. He gently lowered them down to the deck, released them, and then proceeded to disappear into the interior of the ship.

After his leave, the crew couldn't help but laugh at how the situation had played out. It was rare to find something to embarrass the first mate with, so it was only natural to revel in it when it actually happened. No longer being angry with Luffy, Nami decided to get back to business.

"Well, I guess it's time to set sail, huh captain?" Nami addressed Luffy.

"Yep! Let's go find an adventure!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Robin, could you help me with my bags, and then I'll go plot our course?" The raven haired woman gave Nami a silent nod of confirmation. "Sanji-kun isn't it about time to start preparing lunch.

Sanji who was still frozen in place snapped out of his shock "Aye, Nami-swan, right away."

And so the crew returned to their normal activities, and set out to sea.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at the street market, the sales woman was doing a quick inventory when a handsome man who appeared to be in his early-20s approached with a very angry look on his face. "May I help you young man?"

"Don't young man me, lady! What the hell is this crap that you sold me?" The man yelled at her as he slammed a small jar of mushrooms with a green lid on top of one of her tables. "These ain't laughing mushrooms!"

The sales woman was taken aback for a moment when everything clicked. "Wait, if I sold you the rejuvenation mushrooms, that must mean I sold that young woman…" she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts "Oh my."

-0-0-0-0-

Back on the 1000 Sunny: after setting sail, Nami was in the women's quarters, looking in the mirror while trying on some of her new clothes, when she saw what she thought might have been wrinkles forming around her eyes.

'_Damn it, with all the stress Luffy puts me through I'm starting to get wrinkles._' she thought to herself.

That's when she remembered her earlier purchase from the street merchant. She went over to her bags and pulled out the small jar of mushrooms. Looking at them with skepticism, Nami opened the jar and pulled out one of the small mushrooms. '_Well, here goes nothing._' she thought as she popped one into her mouth. She was almost over taken by the disgusting taste of the small fungi, _'Well, if it tastes this bad, then it's got to be good for you right?_' She then swallowed the mushroom; her last thoughts were of wonderment on how long it would take to start showing results.

-0-0-0-0-

About thirty minutes after setting sail, Sanji had just finished final preparations for lunch. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, lunch is ready my lovelies! All you other bastards get in here and eat." He yelled out over to the ship. He could hear the rapid footsteps of several of the crew members running towards the kitchen, but much to his surprise it was Nami who came through the door first.

"Yosh, food, I'm starved!" She exclaimed as she immediately started shoveling food into her mouth, showing no signs of manners.

Luffy was the next one in the door. "Hey, no fair, Nami's started without us." Luffy quickly sat down and proceeded to try and match Nami's unusual pace.

As the rest of the crew filed in, they all watched with amazement as the navigator was consuming more in one sitting then she had all week, going plate for plate with Luffy. They realized that if they didn't start eating soon, then there wasn't going to be anything left.

With all the food being consumed in record time, there was only one piece of meat left on the main serving dish in the middle of the table, as Nami reached for it Luffy stretched out his arm and was able to snatch it up, and place it in his mouth before she was able to get a hold of it.

"Oi, you bastard, that meat was mine!" Nami screamed jumping back from the table to her feet. She then placed her right foot behind her and reached her right arm back grabbing her bicep in the process. "Gomu-Gomu-pistol..!" She screamed while throwing her fist out in front of her.

Luffy, by instinct, jumped back and put his arms up to protect himself from the incoming attach, only to find that her fist never made impact.

"That's strange." Nami said while looking at her out stretched arm. "I thought my arm would stretch. Ohh well, I'm stuffed, I'm going to go find something to do." She stated while patting her stomach as she left the kitchen.

The crew all watched her leave with confusion written on their faces. "I really thought her arm would stretch." Stated Luffy with his head tilted to the side. The rest of the crew silently responded to their captain by staring at him with half lidded eyes.

-0-0-0-0-

A little bit later, Robin found Nami sitting on the railing of the upper deck, just staring at the lawn deck with blank expression and a small smile on her face. "Navigator-san, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Nami responded as she turned toward Robin. "Oh… yeah Robin everything is fine."

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Just watching the grass, it's funny." Nami stated with her smile growing bigger. Then something on deck caught Nami's attention. "Tanuki..!" She screamed as she jumped from the railing down in front of the kitchen, she then proceeded to slide down the slide to the lawn deck and made a mad dash for Chopper.

When Chopper saw the navigator sprinting at him, he couldn't help but remember Nami's outburst with Luffy earlier. Getting scared, the little reindeer started running around in large circles around the entire lawn deck with the orange mikan-head hot on his hooves. "N… Nami, what'd I do, wh… why are you chasing me?" The frightened little reindeer screamed almost in tears.

Coming out of the aquarium bar to see what all the commotion was about, Luffy and Usopp were met with a very strange, yet exciting scene.

"What's going on?" A confused Usopp asked aloud.

"Are Chopper and Nami playing a game?" Luffy asked excitedly, "What kind of game is it?"

"It's the catch the tanuki so I can sell it for a ton of beli game." Nami explained while still giving chase.

"Oh, I want to play!" The rubber boy screamed with joy as he jumped into file chasing after Chopper as well.

Nami leapt forward, and was able to get her hands around the little doctor's waist, lifting him into the air. "I got it, I got the tanuki!" She proclaimed with a victory smile.

"Ohh dang, I wanted to catch the tanuki." Luffy said with a pout.

"I'm not a tanuki you assholes, I'm a reindeer!" The scared Chopper shouted in protest.

"It talks." Nami stated with a shocked expression on her face. "That means it's worth even more beli!" She screamed, while tightly clutching the small reindeer to her chest.

"Let me go!" Chopper yelled, switching to heavy point to free himself from her grasp. Once freed he reverted back to his smaller form and ran up the stairs to the kitchen all the while screaming "Zoro, Sanji, Robin, someone help me, Nami's trying to sell me!"

-0-0-0-0-

Later on in the kitchen, most of the crew had already assembled for dinner which was nearing completion. Sanji was by the oven enjoying a cigarette, while periodically checking the temperatures of his dishes, while Robin, who was reading a book, sat at the table alongside Luffy, Usopp, and Franky who were engaged in conversation. When suddenly Brook came running into the room, quickly slamming the door shut behind him, and using his back to hold the door closed. Angry screams from the navigator could be heard from the deck, through the door.

"Nami-san is scary." The skeleton stated, seemingly out of breath (though he has no lungs to breath).

"You too skeleton?" The shipwright asked his crewmate. "Chopper-bro has been saying that for some time now."

Franky pointed over into the corner with his overly large hand at the small doctor, who was currently sitting on the floor, holding his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, repeatedly saying "Nami scary, Nami scary" over and over again.

"Did you ask to see her panties again?" The sniper asked.

"No Usopp-san, I didn't get the chance to." Brook responded. "I was on the forward deck, playing my violin, when she suddenly started attaching me, screaming something about me being a monster. I was nearly scared to death, although I am already dead. Skull Joke! Yohohoho!"

"Nami's being really strange today." Usopp stated while rubbing the hairs on his chin.

"Oi, you watch your mouth, you shitty long-nosed bastard!" Sanji said while pointing his fingers, with his cigarette tucked between them, at said long-nose. "Nami-swan is not strange; she is perfect in every way."

"Now, now cook-san" Robin intervened. "Even you must admit that navigator-san has not been quite herself today." The entire crew gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Hey guys, where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Last I saw him, he was heading to the crows-nest, most likely going to train." Usopp answered.

"Well actually, it seems like he has finished and is now on the lawn deck." Robin stated, for she had been secretly keeping an eye out on deck to watch the behavior of the navigator. "Oh my, this might get interesting." The crew looked at her with curious looks on their faces, not knowing if she was talking about the book she had never seemed to quit reading, or what was going on out on the deck.

-0-0-0-0-

Nami stood on the deck, just outside the kitchen door with her clima-tact still in hand, contemplating if she should chase the skeleton any further, or let another crew member handle it. She chose the latter of the two choices and put the weapon away.

As she looked out on deck she noticed that no one else was present, the only thing out of place was a green colored chaise* butted up against the railing on the lawn deck.

_'Where the hell did that thing come from?_' She thought to herself. _'One of the idiots better not of spent any beli on this dumb thing._' She made her way over to the chaise giving it a good once over. '_Then again it does look kinda comfy, not my first choice of color, but I'm kinda tired, maybe I'll take a short nap before dinner._' With that last thought, Nami plopped herself down on the chaise, and closed her eyes.

"Hmph, What the hell do you think you're doing witch?" Nami heard the familiar voice of Zoro ask.

"What does it look like baka? I'm trying to take a nap. Go find your own chair to sit in." Nami responded without ever opening her eyes. She then started to reposition herself to try and get comfy. "What is with this chair anyway? It's kinda lumpy." Nami then proceeded to try and beat the lumps out of the chaise. After a couple of hits landed, the chaise then seemed to come to life and grabbed Nami's arms, stopping her from continuing.

"Hmph, you're going to pay for that witch." Zoro said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Ahh..! Zoro! Help me! The chair is trying to eat me!" The navigator screamed as she desperately struggled to get free from the piece of furniture attaching her.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?!" Zoro screamed at Nami. "There ain't no damn chair, you're sitting on me!"

Hearing the swordsman's words, Nami's eyes snapped open and she quit struggling. She looked down at her wrists to see Zoro's firm hands holding them tightly in place. "There isn't a chair?" She nervously asked.

"No!" Was his quick response, with a hint of anger to his voice. "Are you hallucinating or something?"

Nami sat quietly for a moment trying to recall the day's events. "I… I think I am." Her heartbeat started to increase as fear and realization started to take over.

Sensing the woman's fear, Zoro let her arms go, and sat up putting his back to the railing of the ship, with Nami still sitting between his legs. "Did you eat something strange, like a weird mushroom that tastes really bad?" He asked her in the calmest voice he could.

"Damn, I knew those mushrooms that woman sold me were too good to be true." She responded. "How did you know?"

"I've had a similar experience before." He answered. "I spent a little over a week in a forest once, and ate a mushroom to not starve, and I started hallucinating." He stated as if it was a normal thing.

"So… I could never stretch my arms, could I?"

"No."

"And Brook never removed his head to juggle with, did he?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

'_That explains a lot actually._' She thought to herself before asking Zoro, "So what did you do to stop hallucinating?"

"I went to sleep of course." He responded simply.

"That's easier said than done baka!" She stated angrily. "My mind is racing a mile a minute right now, and my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest."

"Just calm down" Zoro said, fighting back the urge to yell back at her. "I'll go get Chopper; maybe he has a sedative that he can give you."

Zoro started to lift himself up from the deck with his hands when Nami stopped him. "No!" She grabbed both of his arms, yanking them from the ground, making him fall back down to the deck onto his ass. She then backed closer to him, never letting his arms go in the process. "You can't get Chopper. I think I kinda tried to catch him so I could sell him earlier." She said nervously. "There has to be another way to calm me down, I'm sure you know of a way."

The swordsman could hear a hint of desperation in the mikan-head's voice, and even though part of him wanted to go get Chopper anyway, he felt the need to stay. "Ok, maybe meditation, or some breathing exercises." Zoro said with some uncertainty.

"Thank you Zoro." Nami gave a sigh of relief, and let her wait fall into his. Still holding Zoro's arms; she wrapped them around herself, almost as if to ask him to comfort her. "So, where do we begin?"

-0-0-0-0-

Back in the kitchen: Sanji had just finished checking the temperature of his dishes in the oven, they were done. "Oi, one of you bastards go tell Nami-swan dinner is ready, and tell the marimo to get his ass in here as well so we can start eating." He stated as he put on an oven mitt to remove the hot food.

"I'll do it." Luffy said excitedly, jumping to his feet. When he opened the door and looked down on to the lawn deck, he was taken aback by what he saw. "Hey guys, why's Zoro hugging Nami?"

"What?" The entire crew inquired in unison with the exception of Robin who had a knowing smile on her face.

Sanji made a mad sprint for the door before he was stopped by several of Robin's hands, including one over his mouth to stop the number of obscenities which would undoubtedly spew from it at any moment. "Before jumping to conclusions, please allow me to explain."

-0-0-0-0-

Back on the lawn deck: With a blush on his face from the now apparent closeness, Zoro decided to begin. "Ok, let's start with breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth, nice steady breaths. In…" he inhaled, "out…" he exhaled, "In…, out…" he repeated the process, relieved to hear Nami doing the same, in rhythm with him. "Good, now close your eyes. You might still see some colors and other things with them closed, but don't concentrate on them. Instead concentrate on sounds and your memory of the sounds: The sound of the water against the side of the ship, the sails flapping in the wind, even the idiots in the kitchen making too much noise." They both smiled at that comment. "Don't forget your breathing. Now, what do you hear?"

Nami continued to match pace with Zoro's breathing, a calming sensation seemed to wrap her entire being, she turned her head and placed her ear onto Zoro's chest, she unwittingly smiled before answering Zoro with, "Your heartbeat. It's nice. It reminds me of when Bell-mére used to hold me." And with that Nami had drifted off to sleep.

Zoro sat there for several moments, with a blush forming on his face, comprehending what Nami had just said to him. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his face as he listened to the normal breathing of the woman sleeping in his arms.

"Has she finally fallen asleep kenshi-san?" The smile on the swordsman's face quickly faded and was over taken by a look of embarrassment mixed with pure horror, as he turned to look at the ship's archeologist. He slowly tilted his head to look past her to find the whole crew, including a visibly fuming Sanji, staring at him with blank expressions on their faces.

As he sat there looking at the entire crew, he fought with himself to try and find the words to explain the situation he was in, only to have Robin put her hand up the stop him from speaking. "I was eavesdropping on yours and navigator-san's conversation, and already explained to them what is going on." Robin said with a reassuring smile, motioning towards the crew. "We have all already promised to try and not disturb her slumber, regardless of where she is sleeping, even cook-san."

Zoro looked at the rest of the crew to see their smiles of approval, except for Sanji who was giving the swordsman the most threatening death glare he could muster. With a defeated sigh Zoro couldn't help but think, '_this is going to be long night._'

-0-0-0-0-

The crew decided to move dinner onto the deck, so they could keep an eye on Zoro and Nami. The meal was unusually quiet for once, as the crew made special efforts to not wake the sleeping navigator. A plate was made for Zoro, but every time he tried to free his arms to eat, Nami would only tighten her grip to keep them in place. Robin had offered to feed Zoro, only to be met by a silent '_no way in hell_' glare. So the swordsman decided to skip dinner tonight, '_It's not like it's the first time I went without eating._' was his thoughts on the matter.

After dinner the rest of the crew stuck around, much to Zoro's discomfort. For the most part they just sat, watching their two crewmates in wonderment. On occasion a quiet conversation would start among the eldest members of the crew (Brook, Franky, and Robin), while Sanji paced back and forth, chain smoking cigarette after cigarette, never taking his eyes off the marimo, in Zoro's opinion it was getting very annoying.

Speaking of annoying, the idiot trio seemed to be up to something, as Luffy and Chopper stared with great interest at something Usopp was scribbling on a large pad of paper. That's when it hit Zoro, it wasn't just a pad of paper; it was Usopp's sketch pad that he drew in. His suspicions were correct when Usopp, now finished with his masterpiece, turned it around so the entire crew, including the swordsman, could see. They all fought back their laughter, except for both Zoro and Sanji who were not amused, at the perfectly drawn picture of the scene that was in front of them, it even had the green-haired man's signature angry scowl.

"Alright, that's enough picking on kenshi-san for the evening." Robin said, standing from where she had sat on the deck. "Maybe it's about time to turn it."

The rest of the crew acknowledged her by standing from all of their sitting positions. Most of the men started heading for the male quarters, some yawning, to confirm that fatigue was starting to set in.

"Oi, who's going to do the night-watch?" Sanji inquired. "It was supposed to be shit-heads job tonight." He stated pointing at Zoro.

"I'm sure leaving the two of them on deck will be fine tonight, after all kenshi-san seems to be in quite the protective mood tonight." The archeologist said.

"Fine, but if he does anything improper to my Nami-swan, I'll chop him into little pieces and use his remains as fish bait. Ya got that marimo?" The cook stated while giving Zoro the evil eye, only to have Zoro return one of his own.

Zoro was just about to respond to Sanji, when he was interrupted by a consensual sigh from Nami as she tightened her hold of the swordsman's arms around her. This caused a confused look in the cook's face, only to be replaced by anger when Zoro gave him a cocky smirk.

Said cook was then restrained by the rest of the male crew members, and was drug off to the men's quarters; once the door was shut muffled obscenities could barely be heard. At some point during the chaos, Robin had gone to the women's quarters and had now returned to the deck with a blanket in her hand. She then unfolded it, and went to wrap it around the duo when Zoro told her "Don't need it." quite simply.

"It's not for you, it's for her, and it's supposed to get quite cold tonight."

Zoro sighed, and gave a nod of understanding to the raven haired woman, lifting his back from the railing, yet still being careful not to wake the sleeping navigator. Robin then proceeded to wrap the blanket around them, once done, the green-haired man returned to leaning on the railing, giving a silent nod of thanks.

"Have a pleasant night." Robin said, while taking her leave.

With now only Zoro and Nami on deck, Zoro spent a couple of moments just listening to the orange-haired woman's steady breathing, while watching the stars. It wasn't long before he felt his eye getting tired, and then he himself fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Zoro awoke on deck with the blanket still around him, and Nami still in his arms. He took a moment to look around deck, the only thing he could see out of place were several pictures of him and Nami scattered around and hanging on the forward mast, all of the pictures were different in their own way, some depicting different facial expressions, while others had word bubbles on them. "I see Usopp has been busy." He said to no one in particular. "I hope they all realize that they got payback coming."

Zoro then cocked his head to the side to look at the woman in his arms face, to see that her eyes were still closed. "Still asleep huh?" Zoro asked to himself. "Ohh well, she's actually kind of cute when she's asleep." He then tilted his head back so it was resting on the railing. "Who am I kidding? She's cute when she's awake."

Zoro closed his eye to go back to sleep, concentrating on the sounds around him, one of the most apparent was the sound of Nami's heartbeat, which was beating a little faster than it was a moment ago. And that's when he realized, '_Oh shit._' Zoro opened his eye, and once again tilted his head to look at the navigator's face, only to find that her eyes were wide open, and a mischievous grin was plastered onto her face. She had been awake the whole time.

"So you think I'm kinda of cute, huh?"

Zoro quickly unwrapped his arms from around her; tossing the blanket off of both of them in the process. But Nami didn't move; instead she sat there with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to respond. But he never did, he just sat there, staring back at her with a horrified expression on his face.

Realizing he wasn't going to respond, Nami decided to change the subject. As she took a quick glance around the deck, her eyes set on one the drawings lying on the ground close to them. "What's this?" She inquired as she leaned forward off of Zoro's lap to pick up the picture.

"Usopp's idea of art." He responded, as he tried to lift himself to his feet, only to have the orange-haired woman sit back down on his lap once she retrieved the picture. "Oi, can you get off me already?"

"Fine." Nami stated rolling her eyes. "You think after an entire night of close contact, you wouldn't be embarrassed about it now." She slowly got off him and sat on the ground next to him, never taking her eyes off the picture.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Zoro retorted. "I'd just like to get some feeling back in my legs."

"Alright, calm down, you big baby." Nami tossed the picture aside and stood up, stretching her arms out to both sides in the process. "I'm starving, I'm gonna go see if breakfast is ready." Without another word, or a single glance back, the navigator walked off towards the kitchen.

Zoro sat for a moment watching her leave, then almost on cue his stomach started to growl, telling him to get up and head to the kitchen himself.

-0-0-0-0-

In the kitchen, the rest of the crew had already gathered eagerly awaiting breakfast. Robin sat at the end of the table quietly reading a book while Sanji was at the stove frying up dozens of eggs. The rest of the male members were surrounding Usopp, with their backs towards the entrance, as he was busy drawing another Zoro/Nami picture, this one had the first-mate depicted in love-cook mode with his one good eye being replaced by a heart, and the words "I love you Nami-swan" in a bubble next to his mouth. This of course had all the male members of the crew fighting back their laughter.

"Good morning everyone. Is breakfast almost ready Sanji-kun?" Nami said happily as she entered the kitchen and sat next to Robin.

"Aye, Nami-swan! It will be served in a moment." The cook responded with a huge smile.

"Wait, if Nami is here, than that means…" Usopp trailed off as he felt an ominous dark presence behind him, only for all the male crew members to slowly turn around and see Zoro looming over them cracking his knuckles.

"Nice picture." Zoro said while gritting his teeth together. "You all get till three, for a head-start." With that, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Luffy, all sprinted towards the door. "THREE!" Zoro screamed chasing right after them.

"Not fair, Zoro! You started at three!" The panicked Chopper screamed as he made his way down to the lawn deck.

Zoro bypassed Chopper to start with Brook, grabbing him by the back of his head and throwing him into the mast face first. He then caught up with Franky to give him a wedgie before throwing him over by Brook. Next was Usopp, who he had tripped, placed his foot onto the sniper's stomach, and pulled his suspenders as far as they would go before letting them snap back, after he was done with him, he threw him to the pile as well. Then there was Luffy, seeing how Luffy is made of rubber Zoro saw no need to go easy on him and just pummeled the ever loving crap out of him.

"So, you wanna draw any more pictures?" Zoro asked turning his attention back onto the pile of his defeated crew mates. His response was Usopp bowing with his nose all the way to the ground, and Franky waving a white flag with Brook being used as the pole. "That's what I thought." Zoro stated as he walked past the mast back towards the kitchen. Before making it too far, he noticed Chopper trying to hide behind one of the trees on the lawn deck, but he failed seeing as though his entire body besides one eye was visible.

"You got something to say?" Zoro asked the frightened little reindeer.

"I'm… I'm sorry Zoro. I didn't mean to laugh at the pictures."

"I know you are Chopper." The swordsman said nearing the small doctor with a sympathetic look on his face. "That's why you only get half punishment." Zoro then bonked Chopper on top of the head hard enough to cause him to fall face first to the deck.

While walking back to the kitchen; Zoro started grabbing the numerous pictures that were scattered about, crumpling them up in the process, until he saw one that caught his eye. It was a simple picture of the scene from last night; the only difference was that Nami and Zoro were looking at each other with small smiles on their faces. Zoro looked around the deck to see if anyone was watching, before folding the picture and stuffing it in his haramaki. He then made his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the day had proceeded like normal for the most part. After recovering from their punishment, all the guys went about their normal routines; Chopper had insisted that Nami, much to the navigator's protests, give him the remaining mushrooms so he could dispose of them. Not that she wanted anything more to do with the mushrooms; she just didn't like the idea of throwing them away after she had paid for them, so she made Chopper pay her back for them of course.

Luffy, Usopp, and Brook spent most of the day exchanging funny stories, and listening to Brook's songs, all the while trying to keep their distance from a still irritable Zoro, and Sanji for that matter. Said cook spent all day in the kitchen, manly in solitude with the exception of lunch, smoking cigarettes and cleaning, he even skipped several opportunities to start confrontations with the marimo.

Franky had decided to retreat to his workshop for the majority of his day, tinkering with various projects. While Nami and Robin spent time taking care of their respected gardens. No one had really heard much from Zoro all day, he had disappeared somewhere after breakfast, only coming around the rest of the crew for lunch. Once lunch was completed; he again disappeared into the crows-nest to train, where he had remained for the rest of the day.

It was now nearing dinner time, and Zoro was still in the crows-nest trying to nap after a hard workout, when he heard someone enter. "Where. Did. This. Green. Couch. Come. From?" He heard from a familiar sarcastic voice, before he felt a weight drop down onto him, with a giggle.

"Damn it woman. If you've ate another one of those damn mushrooms; I'm going to throw your ass overboard and tell the crew you thought you were a fish." He told the orange haired woman without ever opening his eye.

"Sure you will." Nami responded with more sarcasm. "You're just hoping I ate another one so you can hold me all night again."

This caused Zoro to finally open his eye and glare at her. "Would you just get the hell off of me, I think we've had enough closeness for a while?"

"Fine, be that way." She placed one hand on his stomach to push herself off of him when she heard the sound of paper crinkling, "What was that?" She asked turning her face to look at his.

"Nothing." He quickly said with a guilty look forming on his face.

Nami's expression turned from curious to mischievous as she turned her body to straddle over his, now with both hands resting near his stomach, "Nothing huh? So you won't mind if I take a look?"

"No. Stop." Zoro said as the navigator reached both hands into his haramaki, he was able to grab her hands and remove them before they got too deep, only to have her get one hand free to start tickling him. Zoro then desperately tried to swat away her hands in-between fits of laughter barley getting out a "Stop… it… damn… you…"

Almost as soon as it all started it came to a halt as Zoro realized Nami was no longer tickling him, nor straddling his lap for that matter. He found her sitting next to him with her back turned to him, looking at something. A horrified expression came over his face as he knew what was in her hand.

"You kept one." Nami stated as she looked at the picture. "Everyone told me that you threw most of them away." She turned to look at the green-haired man and wait for his reply.

"Usopp put so much work into all of them; I couldn't just throw them all out." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking in the opposite direction.

"Sure." The navigator said, looking at him with skepticism. "It doesn't really matter though, we all kept at least one pic, even Sanji." That statement got Zoro attention as he turned back to her waiting for her to explain. "Usopp still had tons in his sketch book, maybe after dinner; you should come by the women's quarters to see which one was my favorite." She said with a smile.

Zoro only responded with a slight nod, and a red tint on his cheeks. "Speaking of dinner, it should be about time for it." Nami explained, jumping to her feet and handing Zoro the picture back.

The swordsman rose to his feet as well and once again folded the picture, before placing it back into his haramaki. They both made their way for the exit.

"By the way," Nami said stopping to turn towards Zoro. "I never did thank you for last night, did I?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe I'll give you a proper thank you when you stop by to see that picture" Nami said giving him a wink before she turned around to make her leave.

Watching the navigator leave, Zoro's face turned three different shades of red, as a huge smile formed at his mouth, '_I love those damn mushrooms_.' was his last thoughts as he exited the crows-nest to head for the kitchen.

-END-

-**Author notes**-

*A chaise is a type of furniture commonly associated as a therapist's couch.

As always: A big thank you to everyone for taking the time to read, and please review to tell me what ya think. I'm always looking for constructive criticism.

And a **HUGE** thank-you to **megazawa**: The artist who drew the picture that I use for my cover page. For a full view I suggest checking out his profile on DeviantART (He goes by the same penname there that he does here on Fanfiction).


End file.
